Tan solo es cuestion de tiempo
by Road1985J2
Summary: ONESHOT Al acabar la 1ª temporada Sylar se refugia en una alcantarilla, malherido y habiendo tenido que huir. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahí?, ¿Cuales son sus pensamientos? Posibles spoilers del los capitulos finales de la primera temporada


Cuando abrió los ojos, contempló un cielo azul tan intenso, que casi le hacía llorar de felicidad.

Sólo había tenido esa sensación de placer y bienestar, cuando era un niño y estaba jugando en el porche de su casa, junto a su madre, mientras ella leía un libro.

Siempre que pensaba en ella, la recordaba leyendo, cosiendo, arreglando la casa; pero siempre alegre y diciéndole todas las cosas que podía hacer cuando fuera mayor. Pero sobretodo, recordaba su continua insistencia para que estudiara, porque sabía que podía llegar muy lejos, que tenía grandes aptitudes para conseguir lo que se propusiera.

En esos momentos de inmensa felicidad, se incorporó lentamente, saboreando la paz y la tranquilidad que sentía, la suavidad de la hierba que rozaban sus manos y el aire que le golpeaba la cara, trayendo mil aromas de las bellas flores que había a su alrededor; el tintineo de las campanillas, parecía darle la bienvenida; las amapolas, suavemente mecidas, entonando una dulce canción y las lilas al fondo, creando un mar de olas que invitaba a un placentero baño.

Pero algo no andaba bien. Intentaba levantarse, pero no podía, sus piernas rígidas, no obedecían sus órdenes. Sus brazos, caían inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la luz que antes era brillante y hermosa, se iba volviendo oscura y fría.

Tenía miedo, no podía moverse y sentía como una sombra empezaba a cubrir le paisaje. Quería gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero de su garganta no salía ni un sonido. Creía que se había quedado sordo, porque sólo era capaz de escuchar, en su interior, una voz pidiendo auxilio. Se sentía impotente, perdido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando una mano amiga que le ayudara y le explicara que estaba pasando; pero sólo encontró soledad, un silencio atronador y una oscuridad que cada vez se estaba acercando más y más con paso firme, hacia donde se encontraba él.

Al final, sólo había un círculo de luz y él estaba en el centro; no podía escapar, sabía que al otro lado, no había nada, sólo un inmenso vacío, desconocido y frío.

El círculo se iba estrechando y de repente todo quedó a oscuras y en completo silencio. Intentaba gritar, pero no podía; sentía algo en su garganta que le impedía gritar. Un áspero roce que le dolía incluso con sólo tragar y decidió no intentarlo de nuevo, porque sabía que sería muy doloroso.

La primera sensación que tuvo al despertar fue el dolor. Dolor, que primero percibió en el lugar en el que había recibido la herida. Dolor que poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en ardor, que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. No había un solo lugar de su cuerpo en el que no sintiera miles de pequeñas agujas clavadas que le obligaron a encogerse hasta quedar convertido en un ovillo.

Así transcurría el tiempo, no sabía cuanto, no era consciente porque perdía y recobraba el conocimiento cuando el dolor se hacía realmente insufrible.

En los escasos momentos de lucidez, intentó recordar lo sucedido y unos pequeños destellos le recuerdan, que antes se sentía fuerte, muy fuerte, y prácticamente indestructible, pero algo falló, no recordaba todavía el porque, pero sabía que él era especial.

En los momentos en los que el dolor era soportable, se concentraba en controlarlo y pasados unos instantes, consiguió hacer que durante unos segundos, casi desapareciera del todo, pero ese esfuerzo, le dejó agotado y cayó desvanecido de nuevo.

Después de unas horas, el siguiente sentido que se le despertó, fue el olfato. Un olor repugnante, un olor a humedad, pero una humedad corrompida, una humedad que sólo se puede percibir en un lugar, una cloaca.

Por un momento, no supo como había llegado allí, pero un destello de luz, le trajo a la mente, que mientras ellos se protegían unos a otros, él consiguió arrastrarse hasta el hueco de la alcantarilla, dejando un reguero de sangre.

Quiso comprobar si podía moverse, pero cada movimiento, era un suplicio, un sacrificio tan grande, que perdió de nuevo el conocimiento por unos segundos. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no se podía quedar allí, no podía consentir que se salieran con la suya y por ello, moviendo la cabeza lentamente, intentó fijar la vista en algún punto de la lejanía pero todavía no podía ver con claridad, por lo que, por unos segundos se desanimó y se enfadó consigo mismo, increpándose y maldiciéndose por su debilidad.

De nuevo, cayó en un ligero desvanecimiento, pero cuando abrió los ojos recordó donde estaba y consiguió ver un poco mejor; sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y consiguió distinguir un pasillo, pero debido a la falta de luz no distinguía el final.

En un nuevo intento, empezó a mover las piernas, las movía despacio, muy despacio cada músculo, se resintieron por la larga inactividad y luego continuó con su empresa, hasta advertir que no había sufrido ninguna herida más y podría ponerse muy pronto en pie.

Mientras luchaba por controlar todos los movimientos de su cuerpo y que no fueran excesivamente dolorosos como para impedirle levantarse, sintió que algo peludo le había rozado la mano; pero sólo fue durante una fracción de segundo.

Creía haber notado ese roce, pero se convenció que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, debido al estado en que se encontraba, no era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba confuso, necesitaba tiempo para ordenar como había acabado en una cloaca, desorientado, herido y profundamente enojado.

Pero mientras se encontraba en esa lucha consigo mismo, sintió de nuevo ese roce, pero esta vez, acompañado de un sonido, como un incómodo chillido que le hizo chirriar los dientes.

Haciendo un escuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió ponerse de rodillas, tenía los huesos entumecidos de haber estado tanto tiempo inmóvil. El sólo acto de respirar ya era un auténtico sacrificio. Se tomó un tiempo para recuperarse del esfuerzo, recuperar el aliento y continuar moviéndose. Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí; era peligroso, porque el ser peludo que le ha rozado la mano, era una rata, una rata enorme y sobretodo hambrienta y desde luego no sería la única que le habitara en aquel lugar.

Levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista, que ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Sabía que esa batalla, que la guerra, no la tenía perdida. Con otro gran esfuerzo de voluntada, giró su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado y apoyado contra la pared.

Tras otro descanso, decidió continuar hacia la menta que se había fijado, conseguir que sus piernas le respondieran, que le mantuvieran en pie y estuvieran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sacarle de aquel horrible lugar, al cual había llegado por un estúpida actitud y su propia torpeza.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, una mano presionando su herida y la otra empujando, tomó un impulso e inició el difícil ascenso. Las piernas le temblaban, pero decidió ignorarlas y siguió adelante. Tenía que seguir. Consiguió separarse unos centímetros del suelo, comprobó que no se caía y después de otro y otro y otro empujón, acabó quedando de pie.

Durante unos segundos, creyó desfallecer y que iba a volver a caer pero apretando los dientes hasta que no pudo más, permaneció erguido. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el pecho le ardía, la herida le sangraba profusamente, las piernas le seguían temblando, pero a pesar de todo no decayó y permaneció en pie.

Se sentía contento, lo había conseguido y de repente empezó a reírse, primero como un cloqueo, después, sus carcajadas resonaban por los pasillos. Una punzada de dolor, le hizo pararse en seco y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Sin embargo, ahora venía otra parte importante e igualmente difícil. Intentar llegar a la salida.

Le resultaba casi imposible respirar, así que le parecía muy complicado el poder echar a andar y encontrar el camino hacia la libertad de aquella oscuridad que le oprimía tanto como el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Tomó aire y avanzó la pierna. Creyó que las fuerzas le iban a fallar y volvería a caer, pero no fue así. No podía rendirse, ya había hecho lo más difícil, pero si ponerse en pie le había constado tanto esfuerzo, ¿Cuánto le iba a costar llegar a la salida del túnel?

Un túnel, del cual ya no distinguía lo que era real de lo que había creado su imaginación delirante. Pero no. No podía, no debía y no quería rendirse, porque tenía que salir adelante como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, a costa de lo que fuera, incluso de vidas humanas. Si, entonces apareció una luz en su mente, una mente torturada. Por fin. Por fin ha encontrado el motivo por el que seguir adelante.

Mientras luchaba por mantenerse con vida, su mente había borrado todo lo demás. Se había concentrado en sobrevivir, pero ahora que era consciente de que iba a lograr salir de aquel agujero, su mente se iba aclarando y le llegaban los recuerdos con mucha nitidez y transparencia de cómo había llegado hasta allí y lo que le había pasado.

Como un chispazo, supo que era poderoso, que era temido y también odiado y que su sola presencia e incluso pronunciar sólo su nombre, causaba pánico entre sus víctimas y sus enemigos.

Con renovadas fuerzas, siguió caminando, ya no importaba el dolor, ni las calamidades y ni siquiera la profunda herida de su pecho. Ya nada le detendría hasta conseguir su meta.

Con paso vacilante y guiándose por la pared, con continuos tropezones y caídas, siguió adelante. Sabía que al final encontraría la escalera hacía la libertad.

Mientras caminaba, iba pensado que haría primero. Tenía que curarse la herida y recuperar las fuerzas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Cuántas horas o quizá días había estado inconsciente y perdido?

El día que tuvo el enfrentamiento, era… no lo recordaba, su mente aún le jugaba malas pasadas, pero ¿realmente tenía importancia? Tampoco sabía si era de día o de noche. Si era de día, tal vez era mejor esperar a que oscureciera, si alguien le veía salir de la alcantarilla y además herido como estaba, empezaría a hacer preguntas y era lo último que deseaba.

Sus enemigos, le habían dado por muerto. Mejor así. Cuando se los encontrara de nuevo, ya estaría recuperado y con todas sus fuerzas listas para un nuevo combate; pero en esta ocasión, no le cogerían por sorpresa. Habría elaborado un plan para derrotarlos y además, adquirir sus poderes.

En el enfrentamiento anterior, se había sobrevalorado, no advirtió que estaba sólo ante todos ellos, creyó poder eliminarlos, pero eran demasiados. Pero ahora estudiaría a sus enemigos y encontraría sus puntos débiles e iría acabando con ellos poco a poco.

Tenía tiempo, disfrutaría de su victoria y al final sería el rey del mundo. Nadie le detendría. Las naciones del mundo le temerían y le adorarían al mismo tiempo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado del largo recorrido que había realizado y de pronto, su mano toco la tan deseaba escalera que le conduciría arriba, a la vida, al mundo.

Empezó a subir lentamente, se sentía muy cansado.

Cuando llegó arriba, empujó la tapa lentamente y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, porque era de noche, no tendría que esperar a que oscureciera, podía salir sin llamar la atención, ¿pero adonde iría? Necesitaba un sitio seguro donde recuperarse.

Decidió ir a casa de su madre, ahora que ella no estaba en casa, era suya. Por un momento, recordó a su madre, cómo había muerto y durante un segundo, se sintió completamente sólo. Pero ese sentimiento pasó rápido, su madre nunca le había comprendido, nunca estaba contenta con nada de lo que hacía. Decía que le había defraudado, que era un desperdicio el como malgastaba todo su talento con los relojes, no comprendía su amor por aquellos aparatos tan hermosos y ahora que ya no estaba, se sentía realmente feliz y totalmente liberado de la opresión que ejercía sobre él.

Allí tendría tiempo para recuperarse, tiempo para preparar su plan. Tiempo era lo que necesitaba. Tan sólo eso.

Tiempo.

Tiempo.

Tiempo.


End file.
